internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's American National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 2–1 | Largest win = 20–0 | Largest loss = 8–0 | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 16 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = (2005, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2015, 2016) | Olympic apps = 5 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = Gold (1998) Silver (2002, 2010, 2014) Bronze (2006) | Record = 228–72–4 }} }} The United States women's national ice hockey team is controlled by USA Hockey. The United States has been one of the most dominant women's hockey teams in international play – second only to Canada – having won gold or silver in every major tournament with the exception of the 2006 Winter Olympics, where they captured bronze. The U.S. had 61,612 female players in 2011. In 1998, the Women's Olympic Hockey Team was named the USOC Team of the Year. In 2015, the Women's National Ice Hockey Team was named the USOC Team of the Month, in April. Facilities The team's training and development program was located in Blaine, Minnesota, at the Schwan Super Rink, the largest ice facility in the world for the 2010 Winter Olympics. For the 2014 Winter Olympics, the team's training was located in the Greater Boston region at the The Edge Sports Center in Bedford, Massachusetts and for off-ice fitness at the Mike Boyle Strength & Conditioning Center in Woburn, Massachusetts. Tournament record Olympic Games *1998 – Won gold medal *2002 – Won silver medal *2006 – Won bronze medal *2010 – Won silver medal *2014 – Won silver medal World Championship *1990 – Won silver medal *1992 – Won silver medal *1994 – Won silver medal *1997 – Won silver medal *1999 – Won silver medal *2000 – Won silver medal *2001 – Won silver medal *2004 – Won silver medal *2005 – Won gold medal *2007 – Won silver medal *2008 – Won gold medal *2009 – Won gold medal *2011 – Won gold medal *2012 – Won silver medal *2013 – Won gold medal *2015 – Won gold medal *2016 – Won gold medal 3/4 Nations Cup :Note: The event was the 3 Nations Cup from 1996 to 1999, and 2001. It was the 4 Nations Cup in 2000, and from 2002 to present. *1996 – Won silver medal *1997 – Won gold medal *1998 – Won silver medal *1999 – Won silver medal *2000 – Won silver medal *2002 – Won silver medal *2003 – Won gold medal *2004 – Won silver medal *2005 – Won silver medal *2006 – Won silver medal *2007 – Won silver medal *2008 – Won gold medal *2009 – Won silver medal *2010 – Won silver medal *2011 – Won gold medal *2012 – Won gold medal *2013 – Won bronze medal *2014 – Won silver medal *2015 – Won gold medal Pacific Rim Championship *1995 – Won silver medal *1996 – Won silver medal 2011 IIHF 12 Nations Tournament *2011 IIHF 12 Nations Tournament U18 Team 11 – 0 (Calgary, Alberta, Canada; January 7, 2008) | Largest win = 18 – 0 (Füssen, Germany; January 9, 2009) | Largest loss = 5 – 1 (Budapest, Hungary; March 30, 2014) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 9 | World champ2 first = 2008 | World champ2 best = (2008, 2009, 2011, 2015, 2016) | Record = 41–4–0 }} }} The American women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in the United States. The team represents the United States at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. World Women's U18 Championship record ^Includes one win in extra time (in the playoff round) *Includes one loss in extra time (in the playoff round) ^^Includes two wins in extra time (in the preliminary and playoff round) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams